Guardian of my Heart
by Luvlylady
Summary: Sequel to Life is a Dream. Dende and Mana's love has gotten serious. But what happens when a new evil has takes control of their closest friends and family? Can their love survive through the times of death, kidnappings, and each other's duties? DendexOC
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Helloooo! I've finally started on the sequel to "Life is a Dream". I got some reviewers asking for it, so I hope you enjoy it as much as the first story. Please have a good time reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 1**

Dende stared down at Mana's serene face. The young woman was sleeping peacefully on top of him, breathing softly and evenly. Almost like a lullaby. Two years had passed and after she'd finished school, Mana had taken a year off to go traveling. At least, that' what she told her dad. For the past few months Mana had been living with Dende at the Lookout. The Earth's Guardian had arranged a bedroom for her across from his.

At the moment, they were lying on his bed. The white sheets looked bright in the afternoon sunlight. Mana had rolled herself onto Dende's chest, her light violet hair cascading around her shoulders. The nineteen-year old girl had frown her hair longer, it now reached her mid-back and was naturally straight. Her skin had also taken a bit of a tan side, since she spent most of her days outside on the Lookout, or at the Sons household.

Even with her living with Dende, she'd still kept her tradition of going to parties with her old school friends. Every Friday, the girls would go out shopping or go to a club. But Mana was still extremely careful of what she drank.

As far as her flying lessons were concerned, she still was a beginner. She could levitate for a few minutes, but that was about it. It was like her body just didn't like approve of flying.

Dende shook his girlfriend's shoulder gently, "Hey, Mana. Time to get up."

The violet haired woman scowled in her sleep and nuzzled her head deeper into Dende's robes.

Laughing, Dende sat up straight, sending Mana off his chest and onto one side of the bed. Mana opened one eye and glared sleepily ar him, "No." She said defiantly.

Dende swung his legs off the bed and stood up, slipping his shoes on. Mana, meanwhile, turned onto her other side and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Mana, you're never going to get to sleep tonight if you nap any longer." Dende said with a smile.

"Go away, Green." Mana groaned. She ran a hand through her already bedraggled hair and lay her other arm over her eyes. "You seriously need to get darker curtains."

Dende listened to her complaints, amused. For the past two months, Mana had complained about his drapes and the reason they were a white colour instead of black or blue. When it came to Mana's room, he'd let her decorate it as she pleased, but with a few boundries.

For one, Mana had wanted a stripper pole put in (A.N. Dende didn't really mind, he just didn't want Piccolo to think they were doing anything). Another one was that she wanted an adjoining bedroom to Dende's. Even dark skinned Mr Popo had flushed when he heard that idea.

Dende walked around the side of the bed till he stood in front of Mana.

"C'mon. You said you wanted to get ready for the Brief's party tonight."

"Yes. I'll get ready _later _for the Brief's party." Mana replied simply. Her eyes were still tightly closed, refusing to listen to Dende.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to pack away the new dress Bulma gave me." Dende said slyly.

Mana's amethyst eyes snapped open, "New dress? Why didn't you say so?" She sat bolt upright and slid out of his bed. Dende chuckled and, putting a finger to his lips, looked thoughtful.

"Nah. You said you would get ready '_later_'."

Mana pouted. "Pwease?" She made her eyes go wide and pleading.

"Nope." Came the blunt answer.

Dende turned to leave his bedroom, when he heard Mana grunt and a weight pounce on his back. Mana giggled and held tighter onto his back. Her legs were wrapped around his middle, while her arms securely around his neck.

"To my new dress!" She ordered, grinning.

Dende laughed and hitched her into a more comfortable position. He walked out his bedroom with her on his back, and strode down the many halls in the Lookout. When they came to the airy dining room, Dende let Mana slide off his back. Feeling the loss of her body heat, he almost pulled her back on.

Mana squeaked. There on the long, glass dining table was a white and silver wrapped box with a large bow. Skipping to the package, Mana cut open the wrapping and lifted the lid.

"It's beautiful." She gasped.

It was a casual evening dress. The bodice was slender, but as it went down to her waist, it flowered outwards. The fabric was a velvety, pale pink. It had a V-neckline, with tiny diamonds studding it around the edge. There was a thin piece of silk that went around, just under th bust, like a belt.

Mana pulled the dress out and held it at arms length. Then she noticed a pair of high-heeled shoes. They were made of a leathery silver material with studs on the leather and clasps that went around her ankles.

Dende came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He almost laughed when he saw her frown sadly, "So, it's not pretty?" She asked quietly.

The Earth's Guardian pulled her closer and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Against her mouth, he whispered softly, "You are the most beautiful, kind, gorgeous, warm-hearted, and sexy person I've ever seen. And I've seen everyone on this planet." Then he smooched her again.

Mana smiled, and giggled. "Thank you." She kissed his nose, then held up the dress again.

Her jewel-like eyes glittered with excitement. "Well, I have to go bath and get ready."

Dende cocked his head to the side, "I guess I have to live without you for a few hours, eh?"

Mana looked over her shoulder and gave a crafty grin.

"Unless you'd like to join me?" She said, and stuck her tongue out.

Dende felt a purple blush come over his cheeks, but he answered her just as slyly, "Only if you want me to."

"Hmmm, maybe next time." He could hear her laughing as she ran to her bedroom. It sounded like thousands of tiny bells ringing. It sounded so angelic.

**ME: So, what do you think? Should I continue, or just scrap this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hey, thanks to all those that reviewed my story. Sorry for the long wait, and please enjoy this update. :) There's a special surprise in this chapter. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 2**

Dende tapped his foot impatiently, "Mana! You've been in there for over three hours! What more could you possibly be doing?"

The Earth's Guardian leaned against the wall opposite Mana's bedroom door. From inside, her voice, muffled by the hairdryer and stereo playing, was talking in annoyance, "It's easy for you to get ready, Green. All you have to do is put on some jeans and a T-shirt, but with girls, we have to choose carefully. Or else we look like two-footed cows."

"I bet you'd look great in anything." Dende said, trying to reassure her.

The door was yanked open and Mana stepped out, clad in her new, pale pink dress.

She smiled nervously, "How does this look?"

"Amazing." Dende wrapped an arm around her waist and started pulling her outside. They said goodnight to Mr Popo and Piccolo, then took off towards Capsule Corp. They had to fly slower than usual, but made it only a few minutes late.

Once they'd landed outside of Capsule Corp, Mana linked her arm through Dende's and marched both of them inside the dome building. Bulma answered the door, wearing a sparkly, red evening gown than went down to her ankles.

"Aww! You look great, Mana. I knew that dress would be just right for you." Bulma's eyes glittered as she grabbed Mana and dragged her away from her boyfriend. Mana blew a kiss over her shoulder as she was pulled away, and Dende smiled back. The young namekian walked towards a long refreshment table, took up a crystal glass of water, and sipped at it. He glanced around at the other party guests.

The whole team was here. Tien and Chiaotzu, Yamcha and his companion, Puar, Krillin and his family, the Son's, Videl and Mr Satan, and the Brief's of course. Little Marron stared at Mana with wide, innocent baby blues.

"Mana! Mama, Mana came!" Marron hopped out of her mother's arms and almost ran towards the violet haired girl.

Laughing, Mana caught the tiny girl under her arms and lifted her into the air. Marron was dressed in a cute, little red dress with matching shoes. Mana rested her on her hip and smiled as Marron launched into a long paragraph of what has been happening at the Kame house. Mana had never been to the Island before, Dende had warned her about old Master Roshi.

"Auntie Bulma says you and Dende are going to get married. Are you?" Marron said, trying to whisper.

Mana cocked her head to the side, with a sly look, "Why don't you go and ask uncle Dende?" Marron squeaked and bounced around till Mana put her down. Then the blonde girl ran off towards her next victim.

She watched as Marron hugged Dende's legs, they talked for a few seconds, then Marron skipped back. "He says you have to choose the ring still." She said, with doleful eyes.

"Well, then how about? We talk your parents into letting you come with me to go shopping for an engagement ring?" Mana joked.

A shrill voice screeched, "Engagement ring?"

Suddenly, Chi Chi and Bulma were dancing around the two younger girls. The faces looked joyful as they started planning what dress should be made and what food served.

Mana quickly sidled away, shaking her head. She walked towards Dende with her hands on her hips, "Thanks a lot for that, Green. They'll probably be schedualing a baby shower any day, now." I pretended to sound angry, but grinning all the while.

Dende chuckled and sat down on the nearest chair. He took my hands in his and pulled me gently onto his lap. I sat down willing, wrapping my arms around his neck. We chatted between just the two of us for a while. Then, the Earth's Guardian swallowed.

Taking a deep breath, Dende spoke, "Mana, what do you think about us. . . getting married?" He said softly, so that only she could hear.

Mana turned her stunning amehyst orbs to his own onyx, "Are you allowed to? I mean, you are a Guardian of the planet. I thought there were rules or something?"

Dende looked thoughtful, "Well, it is rare, I think. For a Guardian to fall in love," He said. "But, who could blame me? I found the most bewitching woman that ever graced the land."

Dende pressed a kiss to her forehead. Mana cocked her head to the side, a gesture she was famous for. "Is this you proposing to me, Green?" She asked in a playful voice.

Dende sighed, pretending that he was in agony, "Mana. Please stand up."

"What? Dende, I-"

"Stand up, please."

Confused, Mana got off him, and glanced around at the rest of the guests. They were staring at her and Dende, and it took Mana a moment to realize why. Dende was down on on knee, but instead of taking out a small black, velvet box, he held out a long, slender one. The box was white with gold lettering cursing through it.

Dende looked amused, as he opened it slowly, hearing the gasps from his friends, "I was serious when I said I wanted you to pick out your own ring, so I got you this until then."

Lying on a silky, cream coloured pillow was a white-gold bracelet. It's delicate links criss-crossing till it came to the clasps. But the thing that caught Mana's attention the most, was the tiny purple Sugilite stones that studded a petite heart charm.

"It's the same colour as your eyes, except not as beautiful." Dende murmered, pleased with Mana's reaction. "This is me proposing to you. Mana Kenjo, will you marry me?"

There was silence in the room as everyone of the guests watched, Bulma and Chi Chi were even a little teary.

Mana found her eyes were watering a little and blinked back tears as she nodded slightly. Then she couldn't hold it back anymore, and she burst out laughing loudly and brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to shut herself up. But her eyes stung as she started crying even harder. She spoke in a quiet voice, "You're so stupid, Green." She said, laughing and sobbing.

Dende stood up, took Mana's hand gently in his and did up the bracelet's clasp. Mana gazed at it for a few seconds, marveling it against her skin. Then she launched herself at Dende, still crying and laughing at the same time.

She kept on muttering about how "You're going to hate living with me for the rest of your life" and "You such an idiot, proposing to ME".

Dende wrapped his arms around Mana's waist, saying softly. "I'm going to embaress you, now. Ok?" He said quickly then, before Mana could even register what he'd said, Dende had swooped her into his arms and dipped her low, kissing her lips tenderly.

**ME: So, did you like my 'little surprise'? :) :) :)**

**Please review what you thought and if there's anything I should correct.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 3**

The clapping in Capsule Corp. was almost deafening. Mana was still laughing and crying at the same time, much to Dende's amusement.

The Earth's Guardian wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, "Why are you crying?" He asked, chuckling.

Mana pouted, punching her fiance's shoulder lightly, "Because you're gonna hate having to marry me. Are you sure you don't want to take back what you said?"

Dende shook his head, saying, "Nope."

"Congratulations, you two!" Bulma pushed through her party guests and hugged them both. Her face was beaming with jpy as she started on wedding preparations. "You definitly need a white dress, maybe with frills and a few bows. . ." The blue haired woman flounced off to find Chi Chi.

Mana looked sideways at Dende, "You couldn't have asked me back home, could you?"

"No way," The young namek laughed. "I think I'd have jumped you if I did."

Mana pressed herself closer against his chest, smirking evilly, "Well, why don't we rent a room somewhere in the city and just. . . spend the night there. By ourselves."

"As much as I absoloutly _love _that idea, I don't think you're gonna love me so much if I rip that new dress off."

She pouted again, giving puppy eyes,"Good, then you will make sure it is a perfect evening." Mana tossed her hair over one shoulder and walked away.

Dende watched as Mana made her way towards Goten and Trunks. He saw both young saiyans nod their head excitably. Mana then took Goten by the hand and led him to the centre of the party room. Goten had to levitate a few feet, but they managed to dance for a few minutes. Then the amethyst haired young woman danced with Trunks, who looked like he was in a daze.

The late afternoon party went on late in the night. When most of the guests had left, Bulma offered Dende, Mana and the Son's the spare bedrooms for the night. "Dende, you and Mana can have the bedroom donwn the hall and to the left."

Dende nodded. He threaded his green fingers through Mana's and guided her down the hallway to the specified bedroom. They reached the white door of their bedroom and Dende held the door open for Mana. Stepping inside, Mana immediatly flopped down on the bed.

Chuckling, Dende sprawled himself over her, snorting with laughter when she squeaked and tried to roll out from underneath him. "You're heavy, Green!"

Mana complained, giggling. Dende rolled to the side, groaning. Mana sat up on her elbows, then thinking quickly, she wiggled over her fiance's body till she was straddling his chest. "And the great Guardian of the planet is at the mercy of a lowly, human girl!" Mana gave a dramatic entrance.

Dende smirked, "I don't think so." He rested his hands on her hips.

"Hey, Green?"

"Yeah."

"I _forgot_ to ask Bulma for any pajamas."

Mana put on her most innocent eyes ever, and Dende gave a crooked smile, "Sure. You forgot."

Smiling prettily, Mana bounced off the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom. Dende took the time of her absence to undress to his black boxers. Pulling back the silk bed covers, he climbed in and waited for Mana to come back.

When she did, Dende's face went neon purple, if possible. Mana had stripped off her evening dress, heels and jewellry. She now stood in violet hot-pants and a matching sports bra. Goosebumps were already evident on her skin. Mana shivered as she ran and jumped into the bed. Dende gave a choked laugh, "You're making this really hard, Mana."

Said person smirked slyly, "I know. And believe me, I can do a lot worse." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "And it's gonna be a lot better when we're married, Fiance'."

Mana pressed her lips to Dende's and gave him a soft kiss. Dende returned the kiss gladly, pulling her into his arms. The young woman snuggled into him, closing her eyes. In minutes, both were asleep, in each other's arms.

~Next Morning~

"Hey. . . Wakey, wakey. . . . WAKE UP!"

Mana jolted upwards, screaming. She looked wild eyed at Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was leaning over her, blushing, while Vegeta seemed to be staring at. . .

Mana shrieked again, bundled up the bedsheets and covered herself. Dende woke, startled out of his mind from Mana's screams. He stared groggily at everyone before shaking his head.

"Really! Why couldn't you have knocked or something? I'm in my underwear, Bulma." Mana hissed at her older friend.

Bulma shrugged, "I wanted to see if you guys had slept together, that's all."

Mana stepped nimbly out of the bed, the covers wrapped around her like a towel. She glanced at Dende to say something, then froze. Dende was still very much asleep. The green young man was curled up in the bed without any blankets or sheets, his boxers exposed to Bulma, who stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

Mana's face went scarlet. Bulma poked her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I was young once, too. I know how it feels, when you want to-"

"I do NOT need the talk with you, Bulma." Mana interrupted her quickly, laughing nervously. "Uh, could you leave us for a few minutes?"

"Okay, just come down for breakfast." Bulma turned and left, dragging Vegeta along with her.

Mana slapped her forehead, groaning. Dropping the sheet to the floor, Mana grabbed her clothes from the night before and went to change in the bathroom. When she came back, she glared playfully at Dende.

"Wake up, Dende." Mana shook her fiance's shoulders.

Dende mumbled something incoherent and turned onto his back, snaking his arms around Mana, he pulled her onto his chest and started snoring softly again. Mana giggled and tried to get up, but Dende's hold on her tightened.

"Get up, Guardian. Wakey, wakey. Hey, dude, get the heck up."

Mana continued wiggling, shifting and prodding Dende until he unconsiously let go of her. Stumbling off him, Mana almost toppled off the bed.

"Dumbo!"

Dende wrinkled his nose and cracked one eye open, "Who're you calling a dumbo?"

Mana stared at him, "You're such a moron. Get dressed." She ordered.

Skipping out the bedroom, Mana wandered to the kitchen. The Brief's and Son's were sitting around the long, restangular table eating breakfast. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten were wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow.

"Mwana? Cwom sit wit' meh." Goten said with a mouth full of food.

Mana grinned and pulled up a chair beside the almost ten-year old boy. Dishing up a plateful of fruit salad and pancakes, she forked up a mouthful and ate it, talking between Trunks and Goten. A few minutes later, Dende walked in, rubbing his eyes with a groggy look.

Dende sat down across from Mana and sipped at a glass of water. He was silent through breakfast, yawning over thirty times. After breakfast, Mana and Dende said their goodbyes and headed towards the Lookout.

"You okay, Green?" Mana asked as she was set down on the white, stone platform.

Dende nodded, "Yeah, just a little tired. We have had a few late nights recently." He chuckled lightly and kissed my nose.

"Go back to bed. I'll wake you later."

He didn't seem to have the energy to protest and stumbled inside the white building without protest. Mana stood outside for a while, just enjoying the sun. Then she saw Mr. Popo working in his garden. Grinning, Mana jogged towards the rose bushes.

"Good morning, miss Mana." Mr. Popo greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Morning."

Sitting down on the floor, Mana watched the genie water his plants in silence.

"Is something wrong, miss Mana?"

"Huh?" Mana cocked her head to the side, then realized what he was talking about. "Oh, I'm just a littlr worried about Dende."

"Is there a reason you're worried about my Master?"

"I guess not really. It's just he's been tired since last night. And he barely has any will to even tease me anymore. Is it something I'm doing?" Mana gazed at Mr. Popo, her face displaying curiosity and sadness.

Mr. Popo pondered the question for a bit, then answered, "I'm not sure. It might be because he has to fly you everyday down to the city."

Mana's eyes went downcast, "Oh." Then they brightened again, "Well, then I'll just phone Krillin or someone else to ask if they can teach me how to fly. Green doesn't really have time anymore. . ." She murmered the last bit.

Mr. Popo smiled softly at her and bent down to pick up the watering can. He glanced at her fiddling hands for a moment, but that was all it took.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" He asked.

"Oh, I- That's right!" Mana squealed, jumping up and grabbing Mr. Popo's hands in her own, an beaming grin on her face. "I never told you! We're getting married!" She sang.

Mr. Popo stared at her in shock for several moments. Mana laughed and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy!"

Mr. Popo chuckled, "Yes, you would be the perfect mistress for my Master."

"Awww, can't you just call me Mana?"

"No."

Mana pouted at him, but let go of his hands and continued dancing around the flowers and shrubs. A few minutes later, the amethyst eyed young woman was dacning into the Lookout's white building. She twirled to where Dende had a phone installed and punched in a number.

The phone rang for a few seconds, then was picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Krillin."

_"Hiya, Mana. So, did you and Dende spend the night at Capsule Corp?"_

Mana could hear the smirk on the short man's face, "Yeah, but we didn't do anything. . . Honest! Just some kissing, that's all."

_"Well, it seems that 'just kissing' leads to bigger things. Congrats' on the big engagement."_

"Thanks," Mana got to the point. "Uh, Krillin? I was wondering. . . Would you be able to teach me how to fly?"

_"I thought Dende was going to teach you."_

"He was. But, he's getting too tired. And he can't fly me down, so. . .?"

Mana heard Krillin chuckle, _"Sure. You can stay here for a few days."_

"Um, yeah, about that. Dende has been trying to teach me for the past two years, and I haven't been able to go higher than two inches off the ground!"

There was a moments silence, followed by Krilling bursting into laughter, _"Fine, make it a couple of weeks, then. Do you need help bringing your stuff down?"_

"Nah," Mana looked out the window, "I'll find Piccolo."

They chatted for a few more minutes, then hung up. Walking casually outside, Mana glanced around to find Piccolo. After a while, she found the older namek meditating near the edge of Lookout. She tiptoed soundlessly towards the green skinned man. He seemed to be asleep.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mana froze, mid-step, as Piccolo's rumbling voice broke the silence. She grinned sheepishly, "I was gonna try wake you up. I've got a favour to ask you."

"What?"

"I've asked Krillin if I could stay with him for a while and he'll teach me how to fly."

Piccolo looked at her bluntly, "Fine, I'll take you. Just get your bags ready."

Mana bowed politely to him, "Thank you, Pickles!" She shouted his nickname, as I ran back into the Lookout. She heard Piccolo growl as she hurried away.

Mana spent a few minutes dashing about her room, packing her suitcases full of clothes. She then scribbled a quick note and taped it to the outside of her bedroom door. Not wanting to risk waking up Dende, she walked quietly past his room.

When Mana got back outside, towing her bags behind her, she grinned at 'Pickles'.

"I'm ready."

"Took you long enough," Piccolo scowled darkly, to which she only smiled back sweetly. "Fine, I'll take your bags first, then come back for you."

"Okay."

Mana cross her legs and sat down on the floor. Piccolo loaded himself with her bags, then he was gone. Twenty minutes passed and she was just beginning to feel bored, when Piccolo showed up.

"Your turn."

Piccolo grabbed hold of her wrist, glanced at the new jewellery on her hand suspiciously, then hefted himself and Mana off the Lookout. Mana felt like she was going to be blown off any second. Piccolo flew much faster than Dende. Mana found herself clutching at Piccolo's cape tightly, her eyes closed as the wind blew past.

It felt like hours were passing, but it was only a few minutes when Piccolo landed on a tiny Island in the middle of nowhere. Mana slid off his back and landed in a quivering heap on the sand, giggling softly to herself. Piccolo glanced at her with a little concern, but when she stood up shakily, he immediatly hid the the expression.

"That was fun." Mana made a dramatic gesture with her hand, resulting in her falling face first into the sand.

A new voice joined them, "Well, I didn't know sand tasted so good."

Mana looked up, frowning now. When she saw Krillin, she squeaked, jumped out of the sand, and gave him a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here. Wait, where exactly is 'here'?"

She released the short man from her clutches and glanced around the tiny Island. There was a small house situated in the middle of it. It was pink and red, a cute, little house. Lying on a beach chair, was an old man with a white beard. He wore sunglasses, but anyone could see he was looking at their new visitor.

"Ah, you must be Mana. Krillin's told me about you." He put down his. . . girls' magazine and walked towards Mana. He took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it.

Mana gave a weak smile, then snatched her hand out of his and ran away from the group. Krillin raised an eyebrow, "What are you-"

Then the sounds of gagging followed. Krillin looked up at Piccolo, "You flew too fast, didn't you?"

"She wants to learn how to fly. Besides, she was laughing." Said the namek. Piccolo walked to the edge of the water, then jumped into the air and took off.

Krillin and Master Roshi stared silently at Mana who was crouched down a few feet.

"We'll have to start out slow, it seems."

**Well, it took me a while to write this, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 4**

Krillin gently rubbed Mana's back as the gagging finally stopped. Master Roshi, 18 and Marron stood behind them. Little Marron came forward and passed her father a wet cloth which he held against his purple haired guest.

"Sorry, Mana. Piccolo probably thought you could handle it." Krillin dabbed her cheeks.

". . . . I think I get fly-sick. . . . . ." Mana said in a weak voice.

She stood up shakily and rubbed her mouth with one of her sleeves. Krillin gave her the wet cloth and she pressed it against her cheeks.

Roshi cocked his head to the side and observed her, "I can see that Dende is a very lucky man to have been able to find such a. . . . uh. . . curvey young woman." He said, his face going red as his gaze mainly focussed on her chest and butt.

Mana looked at him, then shook her head, "I'm going to pretend you're not looking at my breasts, okay?"

Roshi sweat dropped. How had she known he was looking at her chest? He had his sunglasses on. Krilling and 18 stared at Mana. Eventually 18 spoke up, "Can you see his eyes through the lenses?"

"What? Yeah. You can see whenever his eyebrows shift that he's looking lower than he should." Mana said simply.

"Smart." Krillin grinned, giving her a high-five.

The amethyst eyed woman smiled. Then, she put a hand to her stomach again, "Can I have a shower, please? I don't feel exceptionally well."

18 picked up Marron and gave the younger female a welcoming smile, "Sure. C'mon." The two women had become close friends since one of 18's shopping expeditions that included Bulma and Mana.

The blonde showed Mana around the house quickly, then left her in the bathroom. "Make sure you lock the bathroom and bedroom doors whenever you're changing. And there's towels in the cupboard." 18 disappeared downstairs and Mana heard her ordering her short husband to take their guest's bags to her room.

Mana shook her head, closing the bathroom door and locking it. Turning on the shower head, she undressed and stepped into the steaming water. She washed her self quickly and soon the feeling of dirt and nausea left her. After wrapping herself in a fluffy pink towel, Mana walked out into the hallway. She remembered where 18 had shown her the guest bedroom and hurried to the white door at the end of the hall. Locking the door once again, Mana found her bags already on her bed. She sifted through the clothes quickly and picked out a pair of blue shorts and a white, sleeveless blouse. Slipping on sandles, Mana left her room and skipped down the stairs to the lounge and kitchen.

Krillin was lying on the floor, playing with his daughter, while 18 lounged on the sofa reading a magazine. Mana guessed that Master Roshi was probably outside.

"Hey. Thanks again for letting me stay here." She sat next to 18 and the blonde woman stretched out her legs so that they were draped across Mana's lap. Mana laughed and lay her head back.

"Well, you're officially my eldest daughter till you move out." 18 said over her magazine.

Mana wrinkled her nose, "Huh?"

18 put down her magazine and folded her arms across her chest. "As long as you live here, you will be acting as my eldest daughter that is going to be married. I want to be able to play the part of the mother that can tell Dende that he must go home at 8 o'clock at night, or that he must have you home from dates at certain times. And that sort of thing."

"Okay." Mana grinned, this would be fun.

18's smile went sly, "Whenever Dende visits, there has to be a parent in the house. You and Dende are not allowed to be alone in a bedroom. Dende must be gone by 11 o'clock if he does come over. And your curfew is 12."

18 watched with satisfaction as Mana frowned, "But, what are we allowed to do then? I like the bedroom." She said with a forlorn expression.

Krillin piped up from his seat on the floor, saying, "Well, we never said anything about you _not _sneaking out." He winked at her.

Mana grinned, but 18 hadn't noticed the exchanged gestures as she had gone back to her magazine. Kicking her shoes off, Mana lay back into the couch and closed her eyes. She was just dozing off when she heard Krillin.

"We'll we starting on your flying tomorrow morning, is that alright?" The dark haired man asked.

Mana nodded, groaning as she tried to turn onto her side to sleep.

A few hours later, Marron jostled her awake. The cute girl gave her a wide smile, "Dinners ready!"

She said loudly. Mana smiled sleepily at her, but scooped the tiny blonde in her arms and hefted her onto her shoulders. Walking into the kitchen, they saw 18 setting the table and Krillin placing dishes of homecooked food on place-mats.

"We're having steak, potatoes and gravey." Krillin nodded towards the pots.

Mana sat at the table and Marron climbed off her shoulders and onto the seat next to her. "Food! Food!"

The table laughed. Master Roshi came inside, his arms full of girl magazines. He dropped the books on a counter and tried to sit on the other side of Mana, but 18 gave him her most ferocious glare and he sat at the end instead. Once everyone was seated, they dug into the food.

After dinner, Mana felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She excused herself and went outside to take the call.

"Hello?"

_"Is something wrong? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?"_

Mana laughed, "No, of course not, Green. You just seemed tired lately and I thought you could get some rest without me being around all the time. And besides, Krillin and 18 are going to teach me how to fly."

_"But. . . I was going to teach you how to fly. . . ."_

"Aw, you're making me feel bad, Dende. You busy, I understand that. But, I think maybe once we're. . . married it'll be better. Maybe I'll be able to fly by then. It won't be a problem when I have to go to college that way."

Mana heard Dende's sad voice crackle on the phone, _"Fine. . . Can I come visit sometimes?"_

"Yeah, um, about that. 18 has given me some. . . . . new rules." Mana quickly went through the rules with him.

Dende seemed confused about the curfew, but accepted it, _"How about we plan a dinner or something this weekend?"_

"Sounds like fun."

They talked for a while later, then hung up. Mana walked back into the small, pink house. Marron had been taken upstairs to be put to bed, but Roshi, Oolong and Turtle were still in the lounge, watching TV.

Mana shivered when Turtle waved a fin at her. She waved back nervously and glanced at the TV monitor. Once she saw it was one of Oolong's nude movies, she went upstairs to her bedroom.

Locking the door, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Let's see what's going on around the city. . ." She murmered as she took out her cell phone. She went onto the city's web and looked through mobile newspapers.

One article caught her attention. It read,

***ASSASSINATED CEO'S***

**Police have reported that numerous murders of high ranking CEO's around the country have been found dead. Chief of the police department says, "It's as if someone is marking all the most wealthy people and shooting them off like flies".**

**Since Sparx Industires owner and manager, Mr Benjamin Sparx, was found dead, the business will be shut down. The market of flying tools and electronics trades will be stopped and the murder will be ongoing investigation. One common thing about these assassinations, 14 to be exact, is that every CEO's living area was burned with the victim and his/her family inside.**

**Police will be looking into this tragic. . .**

Mana stopped reading and felt her heart skip a beat. Nine out of the fourteen victims had been in the East part of the city. Swallowing, she looked over the other reports.

She spent a few hours reading off her phone, then eventually leaned over to click off her bedside lamp and lay down to sleep for the night. She found herself feeling unknown dread, but she slowly dozed off into a light sleep.

**Sorry for the very late update. I've had a rather hectic family crisis and I'm not taking it so well. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 5**

"OUCH!"

". . . I can't believe you can't go higher than two inches off the ground without getting spooked." Krillin sweatdropped. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

Mana glared at him and stood up, brushing her shorts off. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a bad flyer." She said, looking annoyed.

Krillin chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be able to fly soon."

"No I won't. I suck at flying. That's why Dende could't teach me." Mana glanced across the small beach to where Master Roshi was lounging. The old man had been watching her for some time now and it was beginning to bug her.

"Stop staring at my boobs! You're just jealous that you don't have any!" She screamed, looking as if she were going to cry.

Roshi held up his hands in self defense, "I wasn't. . . Ok, I was."

Krilling glared at his former teacher, scowling, "You're not helping."

Mana sighed, "Can we try again?"

"Sure."

Taking a deep breath, the amethyst eyed girl spread her hands at her sides and concentrated on trying to levitate. She closed her eyes.

"Hey, you're doing it!" She heard Krillin say loudly.

Mana's eyes snapped open and she stared down at Krillin. She was floating about three metres off the sandy beach. "I'm flying!" She squealed. Her arms flailed wildly as she grinned broadly.

But, then she started falling. Krillin's eyes widened as she let out a cry and fell with a thud on her knees in the sand. She groaned and stood up shakily, "Why can't I do it?"

She sounded so forlorn that her short teacher felt sorry immediatly, "Uh, Mana, maybe we're just working too hard. Why don't we take a break and try after dinner?"

The violet haired nodded sadly and started to walk back into the house. She paused when she got to the doorway. Then she whipped around, her eyes blazing with fury as she glared at Roshi. "Stop being jealous of my boobs!" She screamed, before turning back to the house and stomping inside.

There was the sound of two women screaming, then the next thing Krillin and Master Roshi knew, 18 was coming out. Her eyes narrowed and her features sharp in anger. She started towards Roshi who cringed away, as he had had experience with her temper before.

Back inside the house, Mana smiled victoriously as she watched 18 beat up the old man. Next to her, Marron watched with massive, baby blue eyes.

"Wanna see if there's any candy in the kitchen?" Mana asked casually.

That was all it took for the little girl to smile, then the two of them went into the kitchen. Mana rifled through the cupboards quickly while Marron sat at the table. Mana came back and sat next to her with a glass jar of colourful sweets. She dipped her hand in teh jar and pulled out a hand of the candy coated chocolates. Splaying the candies on the table, she and Marron tucked into the feast.

A few minutes later 18 came back inside. When she saw they were pigging out, she smiled and joined them at the table. They were eating in silence for a while, then 18 suddenly screamed,

"Krillin! We have to go into the city tomorrow!"

Mana giggled, "Wow, you really have Krillin wrapped around your finger."

"You'd better believe it," She smirked.

The violet haired woman popped a small chocolate into her mouth, "I'm going to be fat if I carry on like this!" She complained.

Marron lifted her eyes to gaze at Mana. The blonde little girl laughed and the two older women chuckled at her. Marron had melted chocolate around her mouth and in between her teeth.

"Go brush your teeth, Marron." 18 instructed, smiling.

The girl pouted but went off anyway. Mana looked at 18, "So, how come I'm your daughter, now?"

"Because I can't do the same shopping with Marron as I could be doing with an older woman."

"In other words. . . swimsuit and lingerie shopping?"

"You know me too well." The women laughed and bit into their candies.

Krillin walked into the kitchen. He gave a lopsided grin, "I don't think Roshi will be staring at you for a while, Mana."

Mana gazed at him questioningly, "Huh?"

18 interrupted Krillin before he could explain. "I lay down some ground rules, that's all."

**So, what do you think? Sorry it was so short, but I've been on writers block. :) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 6**

18 and Mana landed outside a clothes store. The blonde woman had left Marron with Krillin, so that she and her guest could go shopping without the extra effort.

Mana stepped foreward and looked at the store, "Isn't this one of the more expensive shops?"

"Yes, I thought we could get you something for your wardrobe." 16 said, with an excited smile.

She grabbed the younger woman's arm and dragged her inside. 18 somehow got three assistants to run around carrying boxes, piles and rails of clothing for them to try on. Pushing Mana into a dressing room, she threw a couple of articles of clothing over the wall.

Mana squeaked as a shirt fell over her head, "18! You're killing your eldest daughter!"

18 waited outside, tapping her foot impatiently. Eventually Mana came out, a fiery red dress adorning her body. The dress had no sleeves and went just past her thighs. It had a slit that went up to her hip and a leather strap held it closed, allowing her leg to be revealed a little. Black heels made Mana look taller and more elegant.

18 inspected her closely, then said, "It looks good on you, but I think something younger would be better."

Mana groaned and walked back into the dressing room. Several moments passed then the red dress was thrown over the side. 18 grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt and threw them inside. A few minutes later, Mana came out. She wore the white jeans with a blue string top and blue and black sneakers.

18 nodded, "I'm buying that for you." She stated. She shoved the younger back into the dressing room. "Now, change. We've got loads of clothes to try on and our next stop in. . . lingerie!" She paused for dramatic effect.

Mana giggled and lifted the shirt over her head. Another outfit was tossed inside. About three hours later the two were walking inside an women's lingerie store. Mana's face went red as she glanced at the more revealing and erotic outfits. 18 blabbered endlessly about what underwear would look best with Mana's smooth, pale skin. She added in a quiet voice, "Dende won't be able to keep his hands off you if you wear this stuff."

Mana blushed harder, "18! We just got engaged and you're already going on about us. . . doing _it_!"

18 looked at her, ". . . . . You're definitly a virgin still. If you still refer to it as doing _it_."

She watched the violet haired young woman hide her face. Laughing, 18 pulled Mana down an aisle of leather attire. Mana rolled her eyes and squeaked helplessly as 18 showed her a few more outfits.

**I'm so sorry that this is short. But as I am. . . well, me! I've decided to allow you reviewers to add in you're own lingerie ideas for Mana. It doesn't matter how dirty, cute, normal or angelic it is. Please add your outfit in your review and I will write it in. :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 6**

"How the. . . ow . . . . . hell do I. . . put this on?"

18 rolled her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. The blonde haired woman had shoved Mana into a dressing room with a random piece of lingerie.

"What's taking you so long? It's not that difficult to put on lingerie!" 18 scowled, tapping her foot impatiently.

Mana had been in the dressing room for almost fifteen minutes. There was silence for a few moments, then a soft voice spoke up, "18? I don't think I like this one." Mana said meekly. She leaned against the dressing room's door, trying to prevent 18 from coming inside.

"What? You're a woman. It should look great on you," 18 narrowed her icy blue eyes. "Let me in."

". . . . No. . ."

18 growled, "Mana, so help me if you don't open this door now, I will break it down!"

There was no reply from the dressing room. Then, smirking, 18 walked towards the door and lifted her leg. Effortlessly, she kicked the door off it's hinges.

BANG

18 stepped on top of the broken door and glanced around the dressing room, "Mana? Where'd you go?"

A muffled groan from underneath the door gave 18 the idea as to where Mana was. The woman's eyes widened briefly before she hopped off the door and pushed it off her violet haired friend. When she saw Mana lying on the floor, she stared at what the younger was wearing, "Three words. You. Look. Sexy."

18 grabbed Mana from beneath the door and pushed her in front of a floor to ceiling mirror. Mana's face went red and she lifted a hand to cover her eyes, "Oh my gosh."

She wore a thin, see-through black one piece. It had a short, flimsy bottom and the sides had a long slit that went up to her bust. Black, leather was threaded through the slits and held it together. There were no sleeves, but a delicate, silver chain was connected to the top and went around her neck. Chains adorned her body and the bust of the lingerie was made of a tight fabric that hugged her snugly.

18 circled Mana for a while, until she nodded her approval, "It looks great on you. Wait here, I'm going to get another one." Mana sighed loudly as the woman ran off into the shop.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Mana crossed her arms over her chest. A few of the other female customers looked over at her and looked impressed at how good she looked in the black lingerie. Mana barely had a moment to herself when 18 came back and pushed her into a new dressing room.

"Just remember this time, Mana. You have to show me what you try on and if you don't, I'll just break the door down again." 18 said happily.

From inside the cubicle, Mana groaned and changed into the new piece of underwear. It was an emerald green bra and shorts. It was a lacey sort of lingerie with black studs on the edges. The shorts went higher than her thigh, and a sleek skirt went over them. The bra was made of the lacey, flower patterned material, leaving her smooth stomach revealed. Opening the door a crack, Mana peeked outside to 18, "Ready."

18 stepped past her and into the dressing room. She examined Mana's attire and nodded, "I guess you'd look good in any of this stuff." She grinned slyly, "You should bring Dende with you next time."

Mana blushed, and said, "Don't be silly. He's the Earth's Guardian. I can't have him busy doing. . . . . that! At least not all the time, anyway." Mana's face looked flustered as she giggled sheepishly.

"You're not as innocent as you used to be, eh?" 18 grinned, laughing.

"Who said I ever was innocent?" Mana said, giving her friend her best innocent look.

"Well, I'm wondering if you're the bondage type, the teasing type or the normal type."

Mana's face went into a shocked stupor, and she scratched the back of her head nervously, "Uh, I don't think I'm going to tell you that."

"Bondage?"

"I never said that!"

"You're the bondage type. I know it."

"18! Shut up!" Mana snapped, looked utterly humiliated. A few other women smiled at her and looked amused that 18 and Mana were having this conversation.

"I'm changing." The violet haired young woman said.

18 let out an unusual high-pitched scream and grabbed her arm, "No! One more! Dende will love it!" She let go of Mana and hurried around a rack of lingerie to find what she was looking for. She came back and thrust a pale purple lump of fabric at Mana.

Catching it clumsily, Mana narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but went inside the dressing room to change. She came out dressed in the new piece of lingerie.

It was a one piece, pale purple dress. It went just above her thighs, leaving her long, slender legs bare. The sleeves were thin and had purple frills on the straps. The bust was a tight, silky material that clung to her body and it had a cut in the middle so that her stomach was open and some cleavage was shown. Beneath the lingerie-dress was a lacey underneath that flared out and was see-through.

Mana stepped out the dressing room and spun around, showing off to 18. 18 grinned and snapped her fingers, "Amazing, it just needs a few accessories. Wiat a second."

Before Mana could object, 18 had rushed out the store and flown off. A minute passed and 18 returned carrying a small bag. She gave it to Mana and the purple haired woman rummaged inside. She pulled out a bundle of soft, black leather belts, a studded, black leather choker and an assortment of chains and belts.

18 hopped around her friend and strapped the accessories wherever she could. She stepped back to observe her handiwork.

The choker was strapped around Mana's neck, making her look seductive. The belts were arranged so that they were held up on one hip and they slid down the other giving Mana a sexy, innocent look. Chains were connected on her wrists, upper arms and ankles. All in all, she looked alluring and exotic. Her pale skin and violet hair still made her look pure and sweet.

"You have got to wear that back to the Lookout. I know, how about we go for a. . . uh, short visit?" 18 grabbed up their bags and spoke quickly to the cashier. "I'm sure this covers everything." 18 slammed a few notes down on the counter, then hurried out the store.

Mana screamed and tried to pry her wrist away from 18. The crazy blonde was dragging her outside into the streets. Where everyone would think she was a freak for wearing underwear in public. 18 growled impatiently. Suddenly, Mana found herself hoisted over the blonde's shoulder and they were flying away from the city.

"Ahhh! No! No! Dende can't see me like this. No!" Mana wailed.

18 smirked and sped up. The Lookout's tall tower came into view and 18 let out a laugh as Mana screamed and pounded her fists against the blonde's back.

18 touched down on the Lookout and dropped Mana and the bags unceremoniously onto the floor.

"18?" Dende came towards them, but he stopped when he saw a purple clad woman behind her, "Mana?"

Dende's cheeks went red and he stared at his fiance, his mouth open. Mr. Popo came waddling from his garden, holding his watering can in his hands. But, when he saw Mana and 18, the watering can was dropped. It clanged against the floor.

"Mistress Mana? What happened to you?"

Dende glanced at him, then back at Mana. 18 grinned and stretched her arms, "I thought you'd like what Mana was wearing. So, tell her that you like it."

18 came behind Mana and pulled her to her feet. When Mana stood up, she was shoved forcefully foreward. Dende stepped towards her and caught his fiance before she could fall. Mana fell into his chest and glanced up, nervousness and gratefulness mixed in her eyes.

"Heh? So? Do you like it?"

**I hope you liked the lingerie ideas and I'm sorry for the late update. Please review though and I'll love you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 8**

Mana watched as Dende's cheeks turned a dark shade of purple.

"So? Do you like it?" She asked again.

"It's. . . uh. . . . cute?"

Mana's face creased into a frown, "Cute?"

"Yeah, it. . . suits you." The Eart's Guardian stammered.

Mr. Popo and 18 looked between the two, sensing awkwardness, and she spoke up, "Dende, can I speak to you privately."

Not waiting to hear his reply, the strong blonde grabbed Dende's arm and dragged him a few feet away. She stopped when they were far enough from the others, then turned and hissed in the young Namekian's face, "You moron!"

Dende looked at her, confused, "What did I do?" He asked.

"She's wearing lingerie. Usually, when a man catches even a glimpse at a woman in lingerie, they are all over her. But, you! You say she looks cute?" 18's eyes blazed and Dende cringed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do. She was wearing that and I. . ."

18's face went sly, "You didn't like it. You loved it, didn't you? Didn't you?" She laughed outrightly and held her stomach. "Wow, Dende. I expected you to like it, but I didn't think you'd want to jump her."

Dende blsuhed and slapped his forehead, "She's my fiance. Of course I'd feel like that when I saw her dressed in that frilly, lacey stuff."

"Lingerie." 18 corrected. "So. . . Do you want her to stay the night with you?"

Dende's face brightened, but then he caught on what the woman was talking about. "N-No! We're waiting till after the wedding."

He watched 18 nod and she spoke, "Have you decided on a ring yet?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea what to get her."

"Why don't you ask he to come with you? You guys have to make a list about the wedding reception and gifts anyway."

Dende nodded, "Sounds good."

"Great! Now, we have to get home. Krillin's making dinner, and we've been shopping all day." 18 looked back at Mana, who was trying to pull down the hem of the revealing lingerie. Snickering when Dende's face went even more flustered, 18 walked up to Mana, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge of the Lookout.

"Bye, Green!" Mana yelled over her shoulder, giving a small wave to her fiance and Mr. Popo.

The two women hopped off the Lookout and fell for a few seconds before 18 decided to fly. Catching Mana easily, they started towards the Kame residence. In a matter of minutes, they reached th tiny Island. Once Mana was dropped onto the sand, she stood up and smoothed down her hair, "You fly too fast."

"You're just a wimp."

"Oh thanks. You just called your tempory daughter a wimp."

". . . . You get it from Krillin's side of the family."

Laughing, they walked inside, where Mana was immediatly attacked by Master Roshi.

The old man's eyes roamed over Mana's skimpy outfit. His cheeks went red and a creepy smile curled at his lips, "I see you girls had a fun time in the city. How about you sit next to me?"

"Sure thing, Roshi. Just as soon as I pummel your face in." Mana replied dryly.

Master Roshi's face became sullen and he turned his attention back to the TV screen.

"Mommy!" Little Marron came waddling in from the kitchen adn 18 scooped her up. Marron's massive, baby blues stared at Mana, "Why is Auntie Mana wearing a costume?"

Mana burst out laughing and walked past them, calling back to them, "I'm getting out of this and taking a shower."

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, the young, pale purple haired woman entered her bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a fresh white T-shirt. Throwing a towel over her shoulder, she skipped down the hall to the bathroom, where she closed and locked the door.

Mana showered quickly and came back downstairs after drying her hair. Master Roshi and Marron were sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon show. Marron looked drawn to it, while Roshi looked like he was about to keel over from boredom.

Coming into the kitchen, Mana found Krillin and 18 eating dinner. She took a plate and dished up some dinner, sitting next to them at the table.

"So, how was the shopping day, girls?" Krillin asked tiredly.

"Alright. Mana found some interesting clothes she can use on Dende. And I found out that she looks great in anything, which is so unfair on my part." 18 complained.

Giggling, Mana swallowed a baby potato, dripping with butter, and said, "You looks perfect, 18."

"Yeah, right," 18 mumbled. Suddenly, she brightened, "Hey, Mana. Dende and I were talking and he said he wants to go into the city with you to look for wedding gifts and the ring."

Mana's lips curled into a dreamy smile and her finger inched to the delicate silver and amethyst bracelet on her pale, slim wrist. "Wedding bells are ringing. Little, white birds are singing. Can't you hear the shrill pinging? Wedding bells are glowing. A beautiful, white dress is showing. . ."

Krillin looked worriedly at the singing woman. Whispering to his wife, he asked, "Is she ok?"

18 grinned broadly and nodded, "Of course. She's just in love."

**I'm so sorry about the wait guys. I'd hoped I'd be able to update during exams, but I found that pretty much impossible. :( Well, please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm going away for the holidays to visit family. :) So I won't be updating any of my stories until somewhere in January. The place where I'm going only has computer problems. I'm really sorry to those who were looking forward to the updates, but I hope you forgive me.**

**Have a great Christmas and a happy New Years, everybody! :)**

_**Ringing**_

_Sparkles, frills and bright coloured bows_

_There is no unhappiness, crying or lows_

_When families reunite and Christmas comes_

_Songs are a delight and soft, melodic hums_

_Red, green, silver and gold_

_Christmas is the best time to behold_

_At every corner, trees and mistletoe hang_

_And christmas crackers are pulled with a bang_

_Have a very merry Christmas, with sunshine or snow_

_And make sure to eat lots of turkey or chocolate chip cookie dough_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for Mana.**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Those that don't like DendexOC fanfiction, please read no further.**

**Chapter 10**

"Mana! Get your butt out here!" 18 waltzed into Mana's room. "Your man is here."

The blonde's lips curled into a smile, "This," She indicated to Mana's clothing. "Is why I'm so proud of my temporary daughter's fashion sense."

Mana laughed and looked down at her attire. She wore a pair of light blue shorts with a black-and-white striped tank with sneakers. Her hair was let down and went down past her shoulders.

The lavender haired woman flipped her hair, "So, you like?" She asked with a playful smile.

18 nodded. Still laughing, Mana kissed her cheek and walked out her room, saying over her shoulder, "Bye, _mother dearest_." She said.

Mana heard the woman snort loudly as she hopped down the stairs. Bouncing into the living room, her violet eyes stopped on fianc'e. Dende's back was facing her as he talked with Krillin. "Hey, Green." Mana called.

The young namekian looked over his shoulder, a broad grin taking up most of his face. "You look great, Mana. Ready to go?"

Mana smiled and nodded; she came forward and took his arm. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his green lips.

The couple stayed talking for a few minutes longer, then Mana and Dende went outside and stood on the sand. "Do you want me to carry you or can you fly yet?" Dende smirked at the sudden unhappy face that Mana gave him.

"You suck, Green." She replied, scowling.

Chuckling, Dende held out his arms to her. Instead Mana went around him and stood at his back. Climbing onto his lean back, she pressed herself close and whispered into his ear, "You can fly now."

Dende's cheeks were a dark purple as he felt Mana's body against him, "Ok. Hold on."

With Mana holding onto him, Dende took off into the azure sky. The strong wind blew through Mana's hair, ruffling it's purple tresses.

Dende wasn't as fast as 18 or Piccolo, but they were soon in the city. Landing in an empty parking lot, Dende grabbed Mana's hand and, together, started walking towards the stores.

Their first stop was at a store that sold blankets, sheets, table cloths, curtains and drapes, vases and glasses. It was the sort of store that you bought things that you used in an everyday household. As they wandered through the aisles, Dende casually started talking about remodeling a section of the Lookout for a family home.

Mana gazed at him, joy and shock in her eyes, "You'd really do that for us?" She asked.

"Of course." Said Dende, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We can redecorate, remodel and repaint everything in the building."

"Are you allowed to do that? Isn't the Lookout a sacred place?" Mana asked.

Dende shrugged, "Well, I'm not really sure. Mr Popo hasn't complained at the idea. Of course we'll leave the Hyperbolic chamber and all those important rooms that the Z-fighters use. But, I think I'd rather have a home for my family, than have a home where my kids can get hurt." He caught Mana's eyes and smiled charmingly.

Mana looked ecstatic. She gave Dende a quick hug before running through the store, searching for wedding gifts.

In less than two hours, after Dende had registered at the shop, he and Mana had chosen an assortment of wedding presents. A set of flute glasses, a set of plastic cups and cotainers, three different coloured and patterned table clothes, floral printed vases, kitchen appliances, four sets of bed coverlets, hand-blown glass decorations, picture frames and a set of light, lavender draperies that Mana had said she loved.

Their next stop was a furniture store. They walked around wooden bed frames, dressing tables and vanity tables, cupboards, benches and a few couches and seats. Picking out a few, they left the store and stood outside in the late morning sunshine.

"Well, I think we did pretty well for a few hours work." Dende said, looking proud that he'd been able to withstand shopping with his fiance'.

Mana grabbed his arm, "So, what's next?"

Dende looked thoughtful, "I called Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 to meet us after lunch for you to go shopping for a dress. Then when they give you back to me," He said. "We can go shopping for the rings."

Mana beamed and her fingers ran over the delicate amethyst bracelet on her small wrist. It's royal purple jewels glinting.

The couple stopped at a the ice-cream parlour that Mana and the rest of her friends had taken Dende on his first day of school. They sat a two seater table and gave their orders to the waitress.

Mana's order was as unusual as it always was with her food, "Napoleaon ice-cream, with lime and chocolate sauce, grated mint chocolate, white melted chocolate, extra nuts, cream and put a little chocolate milk powder on top." She said.

Dende chuckled, "You know, I've never tried one of your concoctions," He looked at the waitress, "I'll have the same."

Mana gave a pretty smile and they chatted about which rooms to redo.

"I think we should change the dome part of the Lookout into a family dining room so that we can sit all together when we eat..."

The waitress brought their orders and they started eating. It was one-thirty when they finished their frozen treats. They were just sitting at their table when Videl and the other women showed up.

"Hey, c'mon, Mana! Time to go shopping!"

Dende smiled as Chi-Chi and Bulma pulled Mana into a crushing hug. He stood up, "Buy any jewelery if you want, ok?" He leant down and pecked Mana's cheek. "See you later."

After Dende left, the girls followed Bulma to look for wedding dresses. They all squeezed through a tiny door at the same time and stumbled into a shop that had light pink walls, pink carpets and racks of white dresses, both slim and puffy.

Seperating themselves to go through the store, Mana was pushed into a dressing room with a dozen dresses. As she changed into one of the dresses, a few more of the white clothes were thrown over the door.

"Hey! Watch it! I've got enough dresses to try on."

"Sorry." And a few more wedding dresses were thrown over, one falling onto Mana's head.

Mana swung the door of the dressing room open and glared at the four women who stood there guiltily, holding even more dresses in their arms, ready to throw them over the door.

When Mana had opened the door of her cubicle, thirty seven, snow white dresses had fallen out. The young women stood in her underwear now, looking ready to punch anyone who threw another dress at her.

"I barely have any space in there and you throw dresses? I could barely stand in there!" She screamed. "You want to see what I look like in these dresses? I'll just get changed out here!" By now, Mana's face was red and she looked like an enraged mother tiger.

Bulma stared at her silently, Videl was covering her eyes, Chi-Chi had her mouth wide open and 18 had one of her elegant, blonde eyebrows raised.

Just as Mana had said, she started dressing into one of the white dresses in the middle of the shop. Soon to be married women, female friends and mothers watched with shocked expressions on their faces as Mana changed.

After a few mute minutes, Mana stood up straight, a tight, short, white dress adorning her tiny figure. When her lavender eyes lifted from the dress, Mana held up her arms and twirled, letting the women take a look at her attire.

"Um, it's look... a bit... trampy..." Bulma said nervously, not waning to upset Mana further.

Mana nodded then stripped off the dress and changing into another. This one was long and flowly with traditional colours and patterns. Only Chi-Chi liked it. Thirty three dresses later, Mana stood in a white wedding dress.

It was tight around the chest with tiny crystal embroidery and a silver diamond pattern. It had no sleeves, but as it went down Mana's body, it flowed out in a sleek, shimmering way. Underneath the dress's white fabric was a light grey slip.

"This is perfect." Mana said, not even hearing what the others were saying as she stared at herself through a mirror. She looked like a blushing bride.

**Hmm, I liked this chapter. :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple months, but I was in a car crash that put me in the ICU for a few weeks. It definity wasn't the best experience. :( But I hope my head injuries haven't affected my writing too much. I won't be doing regular updates for any of my stories, but I'll try do as much as I can. I get tired and pained very easily, but I'm sorry for the inconvienance.**

**I was also wondering if I should add more romance into this story. To me it just doesn't seem as romantic as a rated T story. Please add in your review if you would like me to add a little more romance into this story. Thanks! :)**


	11. Notice

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't been updating for almost two months. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm back in hospital. Apparently I've still got injuries from the car crash. The doctors are telling me that my skull fracture is not healing properly (I might be having head trauma) and that my brain is swelling up again. I'm no longer allowed to write on certain computer screens, but I am buying a laptop that I can work on. But, for now, I would like to know if there is a certain story that you would like me to work on while I'm in the hospital. I'm putting this notice on all my stories. Please send the answer to me in a message to my inbox or in a review. I will only be working on one story at a time till I am fully healed. Thanks and please don't give up on me.**


End file.
